Go Fish
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: There's nothing like a card game at three in the morning. Light is absolutely determined to trounce L in a game of Go Fish, but distractions from the detective start to bother him. Things heat up quickly. Light x L. Yaoi. One-shot.


Hey! It's been a while since I last uploaded anything and I apologize for that! Life has been busy. This one-shot isn't something new, actually. I found it while I was reading through a bunch of old & unfinished works I had kept on my computer. I decided to fix this one up, edit it a little and upload it. It's kind of silly and kind of weird, but I do hope you'll all enjoy it. The ending is pretty cheesy, I admit - I couldn't think of anything else. (^_^) ;

**Pairing:** Light x L.

**Rated: M** for Yaoi and such. Just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

Enjoy~

* * *

The clock emitted its usual half-hour chime – a shortened version of Johannes Brahms' Number Five in F-Sharp Major. It was now exactly three in the morning, yet the two of them remained awake as if it was truly three in the afternoon. They didn't need an excuse to be up at this hour. Their minds deserved a miniature holiday from the incessant mounds of work piling up on their desks. It was the usual bunch of hoopla about various deaths and their plausible connection to the work of Kira. Light, for one, had enough Kira-speak for one eighteen-hour work day. He concentrated on something much less psyche-demanding, a simple card game of Go Fish.

No pressure; if you won, you earned nothing. If you lost, you lost nothing.

Still, Light so wanted to win. _Badly._

His stare fell over his hand of cards and he contemplated; sure it was just a game, but trouncing L…

His mouth twisted softly.

"L, do you - ? …Nh'?

The brunette made a quiet noise as his foot, involuntarily, twitched at an unexpected rubbing near his big toe. At once, his once-placid stare no longer shone mellowly, as it flared in displeasure. His lips fell into an unamused frown, one of his hands lifting towards his face to gracefully ease aside bothersome, stray locks of his chocolate mane – but, honestly as well, it was a small habit to keep his temper subdued.

_ This is absurd. _

L was making it impossible for him to concentrate.

His train of thought continually became interrupted by the detective's incessant, child-like prodding. L's peculiar stare remained transfixed on his own hand, spellbound and engrossed as his pale fingers rather eloquently balanced a single pocky stick and hovered the chocolate-coated end of the pretzel stick above the brunette's foot. Over and over again, the snack food dared to move between the younger detective's toes; displeased by the man's unremitting behavior, Light shot out a sharp sigh as his reddish-brown gaze glowered.

"Stop it," he stated sternly.

L didn't stop. Light couldn't say he expected otherwise.

He forced his eyes to his deck of cards, in attempt to prevent himself from getting into a fuss. He was playing this game of cards to relax, not to get all worked up again.

"…I don't understand your fixation with my feet," the mutter.

An awkward pause, as the detective continued to prod his toes.

Light, again, huffed a rather riled breath of air. "L, I told you to – "

The man cut him short with his monotonous tone. "I marvel them."

Light arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little strange?" The brunette glanced over his hand of cards and decided to change the subject. He didn't care to hear the man's answer. "…Do you have any 5's?"

"…Go fish."

_ Damnit._

Light drew from the deck, as a second displeased breath of air left his lips. A small sound chocked in his throat again, and this time it was his other foot that jolted from the carpet. The pocky stick prodded along the side of his foot, wickedly taunting him as its chocolate-coated end snuck beneath his toes to tickle the sole. The brunette admitted it was his weakness – he was incredibly ticklish, and L knew this well. It was then when he started to slide his foot inward to place it far from the other man's reach. However, now his foot was immovable, trapped in the detective's clasping fingers.

"L, cut it out," Light tried to say sternly, failing to suppress a quiet chuckle. The brunette was determined to free himself, as he set his cards aside and set a firm clasp over the man's fingers that so adamantly held his foot. He stared into the man's face, his own complexion a mere hairsbreadth away from L's.

Now, he was serious.

"…Let. Go," he gritted.

L only held tighter, giving him that very faint smirk.

Light narrowed his eyes and yanked, all to no avail. "Let go, L!"

Unbeknownst to the brunette, the detective paid no attention to the words that escaped the younger man's lips, though the nature of his lips instead. He did not bother to be secretive as he admired their contour and form, the soft, nude flesh just barely moistened by a little bit of saliva. His second hand soon rose to the young man's fair face and a finger outstretched to prod gently against his soft lips. Light was taken aback, as his maddened stare immediately became one of utter innocence, of apprehension and of adorable timidity. His cheeks warmed to a light red hue, and he flinched when the man's finger pushed into his mouth.

He swallowed.

L hummed. "Mmn'…" The brunette had an incredibly sweet mouth. Warm and wet, the younger man's tongue bothered not to lash against his intruding fingertip, instead remaining passive as the digit moved to and fro atop the soft and slippery surface. A bit of saliva drenched the detective's finger as he found himself transfixed by the sensation. "This is much better, wouldn't you agree, Light-kun?" the man purred.

Softly, Light moaned, his only response. He admitted there was something nice about the way the man's finger moved about in his mouth. The pale digit held its own sweet essence; perhaps all of the sugar the detective consumed on a daily basis had somehow made its way to the layers of his skin. His eyelids sagged and he parted his lips to allow the man's finger exit his mouth. Generously wetted by saliva, the fingertip descended upon the brunette's foot and drew a lazy line against his flesh.

Light made a face at the feeling.

"Ooh…" the next moan, before he chuckled lightly. "…That tickles, L."

The detective bowed forward and kissed where his drawn line had concluded just before the younger man's biggest toe; gently, lovingly, as though not wishing to at all blight his love, his lips made tender love to the brunette's foot. His mouth puckered and pressed against the soft flesh, and teasingly his tongue dared to flicker coyly and taste the sweet skin.

"Mm…"

Light felt his hands clutch the carpet.

The man's tongue lapped at the most sensitive areas of his foot. Subsequently, a dreadfully pleasant burst of discomfort surged like an electric current along the most delicate of his nerve endings, amid his framework most sensitive to the subtlest of touch. He shivered at the sensation, leaning his head back and moaning before he laughed. In spite of how mad the tickling made him, the brunette could not withdraw his foot from the man. He started to sit there and watch him. For moments, he remained petrified with his stare drooped on his face, and at sudden a helpless whimper escaped him as his largest toe became enclosed within the other man's soft lips, tortured by the unrelenting movements of his tongue. Warm air washed over his moistened flesh as the man exhaled over him, and the brunette, too, released his own deep sigh as his arousal strived to peek within a gradual ebb and flow. He started to wish that it was something else in L's mouth instead of his big toe, another part of his anatomy.

The detective kissed his love's toe as he lifted his head, as his emotionless stare, at once, caught a glimpse of something much richer, much tastier.

"…Those lips of yours, Light-kun," was all he murmured.

And he kissed them softly.

Light breathed into him. The brunette whimpered, and he sensed a trace of diffidence in the way the man's tongue moved along the base of his bottom lip. The subtle hint of hesitation spurred Light to massage his own tongue atop the other man's, practically coercing his love to fight for the delectable essence he so dearly longed to taste and savor. He knew L loved to kiss him, but he wasn't about to let him dive in so readily.

Inwardly, L smirked. He was no fool to the younger man's stratagem. Light had used this method before. Little did the brunette know that he had his own approach. His pale hand moved beneath the thin fabric of the brunette's tee-shirt, a sudden and smooth gesture accompanied by outstretched fingers seeking to grope at his breasts, his nipples…

Light bucked. L always knew how to break him.

He gasped, "Oh!"

At this, the detective took advantage. He kissed him deeply.

"Uhnn'…"

This taste, he craved it more than he craved confectionaries. It had been far too long since he had been able to indulge himself in the sweet essence that was the brunette's mouth, his soft lips and gentle tongue. It was the very idea of their forbidden love that drove him, the idea that no one of the Task Force could discover the romance between them. If any person were to suspect an affair between the head detective and a prominent suspect of the case…

L wiped the thought from his mind. No one would know. No one would ever know about this.

His attention shifted to the brunette as he felt a hand push beneath his soft, cotton tee shirt. Fingers pressed into the softness of his belly, and the younger man let out a moan. He groped at the flesh of Light's exposed thigh, promptly shoving up the leg of his shorts. Skillfully, his hand moved along the skin. His fingers barely grazed his flesh, until his hand made a swift gesture into the leg of his boxers.

Light pulled back, as a gasp left him.

This was getting heated. _Fast._

"Oh…!" He had never been so submissive in his life.

He fell onto his back, accidently casting aside a box of pocky. The other man climbed on top of him, and the hand that had slipped into his boxer shorts now groped deeply at his crotch. At once, a sense of arousal coursed through his veins, a surge of hormones that already sped through his body. The brunette felt his heart race, as he had a sudden desire for something more…something, well, _intimate. _He'd had enough of this foreplay.

His hand pressed against L's chest.

"W-Wait…" He propped himself up on his forearms. "…I-I'm feeling…_tired."_

L smiled.

_Tired_.

He knew what that lie was meant to imply.

He blinked. "Well, would you like to…tuck you into _bed_?"

Light gave a smirk. "…Only if you'll join me."

* * *

Review!

**L'adore.**


End file.
